Alex in Wonderland
by oath-keeper95
Summary: Hey everyone. I'm O.K.'s cousin Alex, and this is a fanfic I made to prove a point. This story takes place in a world sorta like the world from the animated movie based on the book by Lewis Carroll. After trying to wake up my lazy cousin, I get mixed up in a weird world where up is down and a yellow crayon is a banana... And I wish it was Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, but it's not.


Hello everyone. My name is Alex Wolcott, and this is a prime example of what happens when your cousin tells you to never pick up a pen.

Allow me to illuminate on the situation. See, she and I have a bet to see how many views one of my stories can get. If I can get a hundred views on this story before the end of the month, than she has to admit that I can write a decent story, but if I can't (Unlikely), than I have to admit that she can draw. I mean… I've seen her work, and trust me… it ain't pretty.

By the way, this story is not to be edited Anna. I'll know if it is because I've saved another copy of it to my laptop, and you remember what'll happen if you screw with my story.

So this fanfiction is a sort of crossover between the animated movie 'Alice in Wonderland' and my own life, so not only do I not own anything remotely Disney save a few DVDs, I don't even own any of the OCs in this story. Just the main character, A.K.A. myself.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: The White Rabbit, the Mysterious Floor and the peculiar Doorknob.

It was one bright sunny morning at the University as my cousin's roommate informed me that she had to leave early and couldn't wake up Anna, so who better to make sure that she gets up and out of bed than I? Luckily for me it was a Friday and I didn't have any classes, so this was good for scathing off boredom. After a few minutes of walking, I found myself in front of room 326, the room of my aforementioned lazy cousin.

"Yo Anna, I'm gonna come in, alright?" I said as I pulled out the card given to me to get into the room by her roommate, which for some reason even though it had my cousins name on it didn't have her picture, but I just shrugged it off as it probably wasn't to big a problem. Anyways, I slide the card into the doors lock and the light shined green, which indicated that it was unlocked now. "Anna, you up yet?" I asked as I turned the handle and pushed the door open to see a mess of a room and a lump in my cousin's bed, thus answering my previous question. I left the door open so I can quickly get away if she tried to hug me in her sleep again, which I swear is on par in the case of grip with an octopus. "Get up Anna. You're going to be late for class." I said as I pulled back the cover to see a body pillow in the space. This was a surprise to me. Was Anna already up? Did she already leave? As these questions coursed through my brain, I heard a voice coming from the bathroom. A voice belonging to none other than my cousin.

"Just great. I can't believe she just ran off ahead and left me behind. Now I'm gonna be late." She mumbled to herself as she exited the restroom looking as she usually did when she was ready. Her glasses were upon her face. Her bucket hat and headphones atop her head. Her rabbit like ears just ever so poking out of the back of her hat. Her shirt was all wrinkled… wait a second…

I looked at my cousin sharply. "Anna? Why are you wearing a pair of rabbit ears?" I asked before realizing something of major importance. "For that matter, since when do you worry about being late for anything?"

My cousin turned her attention to me and tilted her head. "Who? Don't joke around Alex, you know my name's the White Rabbit." She said before pulling out the old pocket watch given to her by our Grandpa and freaked out. "Oh no! I'm so late!" she exclaimed as she quickly ran out the open door and turned right.

Curious, I ran to the door only to find that she wasn't to the right, but instead hollered "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" as she left through the exit on the left side opposite side of the hallway.

"How the hell?" I wondered before realizing that I didn't have time to bother with the physics of it all. What worried more was the fact that my cousin was acting very unusual for her. Not to mention those rabbit ears. And her calling herself the White Rabbit. I had to find out what was wrong. So I rushed over and went through the door to find that there was an unusual set of stairs going up, but the strange thing is, this is a three story building. The stranger thing was that I could her Anna's voice coming from directly above me. So fighting the urge to just leave it alone, I ran up the stairs only to find an extra floor on the building. I looked across the building to see that the other side still had three floors, but how is this possible? The urge was beginning to feel like a stereo playing 'DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!' on the highest volume setting possible, but I had to make sure that Anna was alright. Besides, she'll be late for class if I don't drag her there. So I opened the door only to find a smaller door behind it. I opened that one to find that an even smaller door was there. I did this about eight times before the mystery floor decided to let me in, so I squeezed myself into the 1' by 4' door frame and found a small room that looked like it was British in design.

After a moment of wondering where my cousin had disappeared to, I was answered by the sound of Anna's voice coming from below the table at the center of the room. "This isn't good. I'm off schedule. I need to get there now!" she exclaimed as she ran to a small door and it slammed shut behind her.

"Anna? How'd she get so small? And how come I'm getting this sense of Déjà vu?" I thought aloud before approaching the door.

I crouched down and looked through the keyhole to see Anna running off on a white path. I grabbed the doorknob only to be surprised when I heard a loud "OUCH! Why did you do that?"

I looked around the room in curiosity. "Hello? Who said that?" I asked.

"I did my good sir." Said a voice from below me. The voice sounded familiar to me. The voice sounded low and bored, just like a friend of mine from high school.

"Nathan? What are you doing in Arizona?" I asked before realizing that nobody was below me.

"Nathan? No, I don't think that's the name of an old doorknob like Me." The voice said again, leading me to assume one thing. I crouched down and looked directly at the doorknob to find a pair of eyes staring at me with a grin where the keyhole was. "Well? I'm waiting." The doorknob said.

"Waiting for what? The room to be repainted?" I asked before the doorknob gave a slight chuckle.

"No my good sir. I'm waiting for your apology."

"For what?" I asked.

To this the doorknob frowned. "You caused me pain. The very least you could do is say your sorry." It complained, giving me an ever growing urge to go back to my room, but upon turning I noticed that the doors that I had to open a bazillion times had disappeared.

"What happened to the doors?" I asked the doorknob as I began to freak out.

"I don't know what doors you're talking about. The only way in and out of this room is through me, and I'm not letting you back out until you apologize." The doorknob grumped.

I gave a sigh and turned to the metal handle. "I'm sorry Mr. Doorknob, now may I please leave?" I asked reluctantly.

The doorknob didn't seem happy but gave a small grin. "That's better, but you can't come through here as you are now. You're much too big."

I was upset yet understanding of the situation. "Alright, than do you know a way to make me smaller?" I asked.

The doorknob nodded, or at least tried to nod and adverted its gaze to the table. "Drink some of the blue beverage on the table and you'll be able to come through." It said before giving a quick yawn.

"What drink?" I asked as I turned to see on the table was in fact a bottle of a strange blue liquid that had a picture of a tree, an arrow and a tree sprout and on a sticky note the words '_Drink Me_' were written. "What kind of drink is this?" I wondered as I pulled the cork and gave it a small whiff and pulled away in disgust. "It smells nasty!" I exclaimed.

"I hear it's an acquired taste." Responded the doorknob sleepily.

After a minute or so of preparation, I drank some of the beverage to find it tasted a bit like apple juice mixed with pineapple juice, and set the bottle back down as I retched from the awful taste. "Hope I don't have to do that again." I said before getting the feeling that something was wrong with the room. "Is it me, or is the table starting to get bigger?" I asked the doorknob, who then chuckled.

"No good sir. It is not the table that is getting bigger. It is you who are getting smaller." It said nonchalantly as I continued to shrink.

I continued to shrink until I was about 1/16 my original size and stopped suddenly. I took a look around the room to notice that the perspective change was amazing. "I've heard the saying, 'The dwarf's view from the shoulder of a giant', but I think the saying meant a change of prospective." I said as I approached the doorknob and said, "Okay, I should be little enough to get in now, right?" I asked as the doorknob again tried to nod.

"Good. Now just use the key and you can go through."

I looked at the object confused. "What key?"

It seemed confused. "The key to unlock me. The one on the table next to the bottle. Didn't you grab it when you were up there?"

"What key?" I asked as I turned my gaze back to the table to find that a silver key was hanging off the edge. "Why didn't you tell me about that before?" I asked angrily.

"Why didn't you ask?" the doorknob responded before giving another weird chuckle. "Don't worry. If you want to grow again, just take a bite of that cake at the table's base."

I turned my sites to the bottom of the table to see that there was a fancy box just sitting there. I approached and opened it to find a small cake wrapped up that had the words '_Eat Me_' and a picture of a tree sprout, an arrow and a tree on it. "Let me guess. This thing will let me grow?"

The doorknob looked at me in surprise as I opened the wrapper. "How did you know?"

To this I gave a grin. "Not very hard to work out." I said as I took a big bite of the cake and my mouth began to burn as I swallowed, making me tear up something fierce. "Spicy! Who the hell makes a spicy cake?" I hollered in pain before hitting my head on something above me. I looked up to find that I had hit the ceiling, but that didn't concern me as much as my poor innocent taste buds. I looked down at my feet to notice that my tears were making a pool of water and in that water was the bottle from the table. "I really didn't want to have to do this." I said to myself as I picked up the bottle and guzzled down the rest of it. After a moment I had dropped the bottle back into the water and shrunk back down to my 1/16th version and embarrassingly fell into the bottle. After a while of wondering if my luck would change, I felt the bottle jut over closer to the doorknob as it sucked up not only the water, but myself and flung me into a wide vast ocean.

* * *

That's what I've got for the first chapter. Again, this is a bet between my cousin and I to see if one of my stories could get 100 views before October 31 of 2013. I hope you enjoyed my take on the classic and have a good rest of your day.


End file.
